Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of construction blocks which may be drystacked, i.e. without the use of mortar, in running courses to erect a free-standing wall. The invention particularly relates to drystacked construction block which includes the means for self-alignment and self-leveling of a running course of said block. The invention further relates to construction block having reduced thermal energy transfer between the outside walls of such block.